The idea for this invention came from several sources.
1. I noted that tannin(tannic acid) was highly resistive to biodegradation based on some groundwater monitoring work that I had conducted. I inferred from this that this material must be a natural toxin for single cell organisms.
However, since tannin is non-toxic, I thought that there had to be some use for this material which is extracted from plant material.
2. I noted that healthy trees are actually able to halt and reverse the spread of fungal infections. I presumed that was due to a material produced by a healthy tree. Research indicated that trees produce tannins.
Tannin(tannic acid), which is extracted from tree bark, is used to tan leather. This process of tanning leather actually impregnates the leather with tannin which are families of hydrolyzable galloyl tannins. These materials remove free water from the outer layer of skin and toughen the skin with tannins which are highly resistive to attack by the fungi which cause athletes foot and other similar infections.
3. Zinc Oxide is also widely used to fight infections and in proper balance with tannic acid produces a product which with several treatments, eliminates athlete's foot and prevents its reoccurrence. Its effect, similar to tannins is to place a difficult to degrade material, on the skin surface. This makes the skin surface less susceptible to fungal attack.
4. Testing has shown that 3 successive foot soakings in 100-120 degrees Fahrenheit water with a high concentration of tannin acid and lower concentration of zinc oxide will prevent the spread of and eventually eliminate athlete's foot and other fungal infections.
5. Similarly, a solution of 25% tannin, either alone or in combination with lesser dosages of zinc oxide is effective in the treatment of a variety of fungal infections, primarily athlete's foot.